Love Thine Enemy
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Naruto, and Sasuke are enemies, but deep down they love each other. Naruto lets Sasuke into his apartment to tell him something, and things go a little too far. Rated M for a reason, NaruSasu. don't like don't read. written for Je T'aime Gaara.
1. Love The Pain

**Title: Love Thine Enemy**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rating: T-M**

**A/N: Hi, new request. So, umm I chose to call this story Love Thine Enemy, because I thought it fit. This story is for Je T'aime Gaara. The Title, Story content, Chapter names, and well everything but the Summary is mine. ~*~~*~ is my new page break kay?**

**Oh, I have a way to make you pay attention to the story! Who is the guy's gym teacher? Should be really easy. Send me a review!**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke hate eachother, but they've never fought until now. They are in twelfth grade, and finally they get into their first real physical fight, and Sasuke finds out that he`s a masochist, and he can't help but get into more fights with the blonde. What will happen?**

**Thanks Please R&R**

**~*Shadow*~**

_Love Thine Enemy_

_Chapter One: Love The Pain_

Looking back, I realize now how much of a shock our relationship must have been. We were enemies, verbally abusing eachother, each causing mental anguish for the other. Like two chained tigers fighting for a steak that neither could reach. Our chains too tight to touch eachother, but when the chains are loosened, who knows what'll happen. Who knows what we'll do? How much pain we'll inflict on the other. Will one of us back down, or will we fight to the death for our sustenance?

~*~~*~

Twelfth grade, and again Sasuke had five too many classes with the dobe Naruto. 'Why don't the teachers learn? We hate eachother, and still they set us up together.' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the hall toward his locker. He was too caught up in his thoughts to pay much attention to anything around him, so he didn't notice the blonde coming the other way. He felt someone shove him, and his books dropped to the floor, he looked up to see Naruto walking the other way, looking pleased with himself. Sasuke knelt to the floor picking up his books one by one. The last book was picked up by a girl with pink hair. 'Oh shit.' Sasuke thought, before an ear splitting voice filled the air.

"What happened Sas-kay-Kuuun?" Sakura asked.

"I dropped my books." he replied, trying to pull back the urge to bitch her out for even talking to him at all.

Sakura deflated at the tone of Sasuke's voice, but she didn't go away, instead she followed the brunette to his locker, and stood as close as she could to him, to try and see his combo. Pushing her away, he slammed the door, and headed to first period, Gym class. Thankfully her first class was in the other end of the school, until her gym class. The first period was split in half. The guys went to P.E first while the girls went to Home Ech. then they switched. The teacher for the guys was the football coach, and he made them play their sports outside, rain or shine, winter or summer. Todays sport was field hockey.

"You've got two minutes to change! Anyone that takes any longer does One hundred push ups!" he shouted.

Sasuke as usual, was the first one out, followed by Naruto, then Lee. The rest filed out after them, the smallest of them was last, and almost a second over the time limit.

"Gaara, one hundred push ups now!"

"Aw fuck." the red head said under his breath. Luckily, the teacher didn't catch it, or it would've been one hundered and fifty. The teacher led the class out onto the field, where they each grabbed a field hockey stick, and passed the ball between each other, until the teacher blew the whistle, and the game began. The ball pass by Sasuke, who chased after it, he didn't see Naruto come up behind him until he was on the ground. He looked up at the blonde who sneered at him, and passed the ball to somoeone on his team.

Sasuke stood, and brushed himself off. Twice after that, Naruto knocked him down, either with the stick or with his elbow. The second time it happened, the oak rod hit him in the small of the back, knocking his breath out with pain. Sasuke stood once more, searching the field, for the blonde, he spied him on the other side, standing alone. The brunette took off on long legs, coming up behind Naruto fast, he threw his stick to the side, so he didn't take the chance to smack the blonde upside the head with it. Swiftly, he shoved the blonde to the ground, and waited for him to get up again. Naruto stood looking pissed, Sasuke swung at him, hitting his left temple. Shaking his head, to relieve the dizziness, Naruto waited, and when Sasuke swung again, he caught the brunette's wrist, and twisted it behind his back, Naruto felt something pop, and pulled harder.

"I submit to you, say it." the blonde ordered.

"No!"

Naruto gave the brunette's arm a cruel twist, grinning as he heard the brunette wimper. "Say it."

Sasuke felt something in his wrist snap, and he tried to pull away, but the blonde was too strong. He felt Naruto chuckle against his back.

"I-I" Sasuke began.

"I sub-mit t-o yo-u" Naruto said slowly, drawing out the words.

"I s-submit!" Sasuke said in pain, as he felt something else snap in his wrist. Naruto laughed, and released him, letting the smaller boy fall to the ground. He heard the teacher blow the whistle, and run to him.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"I-I fell, and I think I landed wrong." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto.

~*~~*~

Sasuke sat in the nurse's office, listening to her speaking in her sickly sweet voice.

"It must have been one hard fall. You dislocated your shoulder, and fractured two bones in your wrist. You're sure you weren't fighting?" She asked. Sasuke glared at her. She flinched away, and turned to wrap his wrist in a tensor bandage, so he could go to the hospital. His father came to pick him up, and as soon as he got in the car, he got a 'lecture' which was more like screaming, instead of civilized talking. Sasuke swore that at one point blood was going to shoot out of the top of his head. Once they got to the hospital, Mr. Uchiha calmed down enough to get through the next five hours without accidentally killing someone.

Sasuke got through it fine. Every time someone touched his wrist a jolt of exquisite pain flowed to the synapsis in his brain, making him moan. The pain was almost unbearable when they popped his shoulder back into place, but it didn't really bother the brunette. At one point he found himself squeezing the pressure points on his wrist just to feel the pain. 'Oh god, I like it.' he thought in horror, as he forced himself to leave his already abused wrist alone. The doctor took an ex-ray that showed that the bones that were broken wouldn't be helped by a cast, and they had to be pinned together, and splinted.

The operation went fine, but the doctor made Sasuke stay at the hospital over night to make sure that nothing was really wrong. Sasuke became bored quickly, his father had left, and his mother really didn't care, so he was left alone. He unwrapped his wrist, and looked at the skin, that had taken on the purplish blue tone of a bruise. Thanks to the anastetic, he couldn't feel anything. The bruise looked just like what it was. An imprint of someone's hand. Suddenly the door opened, and the nurse entered the room. She gave him a needle to make him fall asleep, and he drifted off into pain filled dreams.

**Hah, done chappy one, sorry it's so short, but he's asleep, what else is there to tell?**


	2. Love The Game

**Hi, what's up, thanks for continuing to read the story. I may begin to like you a lil more now. Soo, here's chapter two of Love Thine Enemy.**

**~*Shadow*~**

_Love Thine Enemy 2_

_Love the Game_

Sasuke liked the pain that the blonde caused him so much, that soon he made it a game, and he continued to pick fights with the blonde, getting black eyes, broken bones, and various other wounds in the process. Naruto began to go easy on him, he was confused as to why the smaller boy continued to fight him, even though he lost every time. Confused as to why the boy continued to struggle, even though he was surely getting seriously hurt in the process. He no longer participated in gym, thanks to a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and various bruises all over his body. The game continued over the span of a few months.

One time when Sasuke had to go to the hospital, Naruto accompanied him. In the waiting room, Naruto sat, and stared at the brunette. He wasn't sure why he was even there, in his mind he hated this boy, but he pitied him all the same. He wanted to kill him, and help him in the same moment. He hated the brunette, but he couldn't help but see how small and Uke-ish he actually was. No one knew it yet, but Naruto Uzumaki was gay. He put on his tough guy apparel, to make himself look, and feel more guyish.

Sasuke caught the blonde staring at him, and blushed slightly. Turning to him Sasuke took a breath. "What's so interesting dobe?" he asked.

Anger flashed through Naruto's eyes, as he turned away, but Sasuke saw a small blush of his own spread over the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a nurse asked as she entered the room.

Sasuke stood, and followed her out of the room, limping slightly on a twisted knee. Naruto shook his head as he watched the brunette leave.

In the check-up room, Sasuke sat on a bed, and held his arm still, as the nurse took off the tensor bandage, and removed the splint.

"Wiggle your fingers. Does that hurt?... Bend your wrist to the right. Hurt?... Bend it to the left. Hurt?... Okay, it's all healed, you can leave." she said, as Sasuke shook his head for the third time. Sasuke stood, and walked out of the room, behind him he heard the girl's voice. "Wait! I have to check your shoulder."

Sasuke sighed, and turned around to walk back. Again he sat on the bed. She took the bandage off of his shoulder, and made him lift it above his head. "Does that hurt?... Put it strait out in front of you. Hurt?... Strait to the side. Any pain at all?... " Sasuke shook his head again, and she dismissed him again. He went strait to the waiting room to get Naruto, and they left.

Naruto turned to the brunette, as they walked back to his house. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Thanks, I'll remember this moment, when you decide to break my other wrist." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes lit up with anger again, but he forced it down.

Sasuke saw the anger flash in the blonde's eyes, and he decided to provoke him, to see if he would snap. "Come on, don't keep all that anger bottled up inside, you have to let it out."

Naruto stopped walking. Sasuke wheeled around in front of him,he raised his arms up to the sides and sneered at the blonde. "Com'on, I'm right here, I'm ready for you. Com'on, come and get me."

Sasuke stood there for a few moments, staring at the blonde, daring him to fight. Naruto looked at him horrified. Sasuke shook his head, and turned away, "I should have known that you would be too scared to fight if I was ready for you."

Naruto moved quickly, grabbing the brunette by the arm, he pushed him up against the closest wall. Sasuke tried to fight back, but Naruto pinned his arms above his head with one hand while his other hand gently guided the brunette's face up, so Naruto could look directly into his eyes. Sasuke felt something stir in his chest as he looked into the blue orbs that seemed to shine with a light of their own.

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry for all that stuff i did to you. I wasn't thinking. I was stupid. But my question for you is why the hell are you so apathetic?" Naruto asked.

"Apathetic?"

"Yeah, uncaring, unwanting, stoic. I'm not completely stupid you know. I have a pretty good vocabulary."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm the liberation of intoxication."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"The abomination of infatuation, the epitome of the enemy, perfect agony until infinity."

Naruto pulled back slightly, and looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look it up." Sasuke snapped.

They stood for a few moments, before Naruto leaned against the brunette again. He searched Sasuke's face for any sign of revulsion, but all he could find was general curiosity.

"Uh, Naruto, what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked, but his tone was soft, and calm. Naruto didn't answer, instead he allowed his eyes to travel down to the brunette's lips, they looked soft, and willing. Sasuke caught the angle of Naruto's gaze, and turned away, blushing slightly. The blonde bent slightly, and allowed his breath to wash over the side of Sasuke's neck. He heard a whimper of pleasure escape the brunette, just before he felt Sasuke's wrists slip out of his hand.

He felt the hands grab the front of his shirt, and pull him brutally forward. He pulled away from Sasuke as far as he could, but Sasuke held him tightly to his body. Naruto grabbed the brunette's hands, and gently forced them away. Taking a few steps back, he turned, and began walking slowly home to his apartment. Sasuke stood against the wall, watching the blonde, before he began walking himself, following Naruto absent-mindedly. When they came up to the apartment block, Naruto stopped walking. "Do you want to come in? I have something to tell you."

Sasuke looked up sharply, and nodded once. Naruto unlocked the door, and entered the building, gesturing for Sasuke to follow. The brunette walked slowly up the steps, and sidled past Naruto into the house. He was led into the living room, and slowly, he sat on the couch, looking around at all of the pictures on the walls. There were photos, and drawings, paintings, and sketches, and they all looked almost professionally done.

Naruto followed his gaze around the room, smirking, he turned back to Sasuke, "A lot of these took over a month to do. Well, accept for the photos, they take all of three seconds."

Sasuke turned to him, and his head cleared. "You wanted to tell me something?"

**Hah! Cliffie!! Thats chapter two done. Here's chapter three. sorry it was so short. but hey what can you do? lolz! **


	3. Prisoner of Love

**Chapter three of Love Thine Enemy.**

**Hmm, where was I? Oh yeah, the cliffie. hmm, what's gonna happen?**

**You'll have to read to find out.**

_Love Thine Enemy 3_

_A Prisoner Of Love_

"Yeah, I don't know where to start though, but I guess I'll just start with saying I'm sorry. All of those things that I've done to you were all malicious. I meant to hurt you, but not because I'm cruel, it's because I wanted you to feel the same pain I felt inside every time I looked at you. Someone once told me that love would set me free, but they were wrong. I've been a prisoner to my love for you for a long time Sasuke." Naruto said, looking into Sasuke's cold midnight eyes.

"You're serious?" he asked laughing.

Naruto's face fell, making him look grave, and saddened. His eyes lost their care-free shine of life.

"You really are serious." Sasuke said, his smile fading.

Naruto nodded, and looked back up at him. Hope made his eyes shine with life once again. He heard Sasuke sigh, as he stood, and took a few short steps toward him. Sasuke knelt in front of him, and took his hand in his. "I love you too. I should have done this a long time ago." he whispered, as he leaned forward, and brushed Naruto's lips with his. The gentle touch sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and he reached around behind the brunette, and pulled him closer.

Sasuke shifted into him, their bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Like they were soul mates, and fate had placed them together. Fate, she didn't care if you were fat or thin, coloured or no, tall or short, when she acted, it meant that, that was what she wanted, and there was no way you could say no to her. There was no way either of these boys wanted to say no to her. Naruto was right that the feelings of hatred were just in his mind, and when it came right down to it he knew why Sasuke had followed him home like a little lost puppy. They had always loved each other, deep down, and that was all that mattered to them.

Naruto pulled away, holding Sasuke at arms length, he stared at the slender boy in front of him. "Did you feel that?" he asked breathless.

"What? The feeling of completeness, and peace? Yeah I did." Sasuke answered, smiling. Naruto lifted the smaller boy by the waist, and laid him on his back on the couch, then laid gently on top of him. Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths, as he got used to Naruto's weight. He was heavier than he looked. Naruto smirked. "That's what happens when you eat a lot of ramen."

Sasuke's laugh was cut short as Naruto's lips crushed against his. The impact was so strong that their teeth clicked together, sending a thrill of pain through Sasuke's nerve endings. He moaned as Naruto bit into his lip lightly, to ask entrance, hoping that he'd do it again, Sasuke kept his lips closed tightly. Naruto became frustrated, and bit into his bottom lip again, harder. Sasuke moaned again, louder, and Naruto pulled away. "Do you like that?" he asked.

Sasuke, blushed, and nodded. He saw one of Naruto's eyebrows raise, before the blonde dipped his head down to suck on the side of his neck. He started out gently, then he began to lightly nip at the skin. Sasuke drew in a deep breath, as Naruto bit down hard on his collarbone. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke could feel the blood running down the side of his neck. Naruto looked down into Sasuke's eyes, and smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Sasuke asked as the blonde's innocent smile turned into a wicked grin. Naruto reached down, and pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head, and undid his belt, and the front of his pants. Swiftly, he pulled both them and his boxers down, and threw them to the floor. Sitting up, he pulled his own shirt over his head, and reached down to undo his own jeans, and pull them down, and off. Sasuke blushed, as he looked down. Naruto was big, his cock jutted out proudly from his body, Sasuke didn't think that something that big could ever fit inside of him. Naruto's grin widened, when he saw Sasuke staring at him.

He straddled Sasuke's legs, and tapped his chest to make him pay attention. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's face. "Roll over onto your stomach."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't disobey me. Just do it." Naruto snapped. Sasuke rolled over, and sighed when he felt Naruto's soft hand on his back. He felt the pads of the blonde's fingers travel down his body. They slid around his waist, and picked him up slightly, so he could balance on his knees.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, only to be silenced by a sharp hiss. "Naruto, please, what are you doing?" he ventured again.

He felt the blonde bend down over him. "Take this my way, or not at all." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke was surprised at the blonde's controlling tone of voice. He felt lips on the back of his neck, then he felt a discomforting pain as Naruto pushed one of his fingers into him. Sasuke moaned in pain, as Naruto's teeth sank into the back of his shoulder, and the fingers of his other hand clenched onto his thigh. Sasuke felt the pain and pleasure mingle in his stomach, seeping slowly lower.

Naruto removed his fingers, and silently positioned himself Sasuke felt the change of pressure, and widened his knees, opening his body to the blonde, he braced his legs, and tilted his pelvis up. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands drop to steady his hips, then he was surging forwards, filling the brunette with a single, powerful stroke. Sasuke made a sound, and lowered his head onto his hands, tilting his ass up farther, pushing back hard. He heard Naruto give a grunt, as he pulled his cock back, then slammed into him again, and again. Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke's belly, to hold him stil, as he set a strong, fast pace. Neither was going to last long, at this pace. They took their anger out on each other, both in different ways, Naruto ruthlessly slammed into the petite brunette, and Sasuke screamed words of rage directed at the blonde. Naruto's free hand moved down between the brunette's legs, to wrap itself around his dick, and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Both climaxed at about the same moment, screaming each other's names. They collapsed onto the couch, laying beside one and other, breathing hard. Sasuke turned to the blonde, and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I love you."

"I know." Naruto answered. "I love you too.

Sasuke smiled to himself, as he drifted into sleep, they'd be together forever. He awoke alone on the couch. A note was perched on the coffee table.

_I tossed and I turned,_

_Woke up with tears, my pillow's wet_

_I'm drowning in a river of hopelessness  
_

_Only you can save me now._

_I have to find some way some how,_

_To let you know how I feel inside_

_Cause it's too obvious and hard to hide,_

_I Love You_

_Love Naruto_

~Fin~

**Done, For Je T'aime Gaara**

**Hope you love it.**

**~*Shadow*~**


End file.
